Kick x Gunther one-shots
by Burnbee
Summary: a bunch of random Kick x Gunther one shots.
1. when Kick comes home

Kick Buttowski, now 21, was a pretty famous stunt man and dare devil. he traveled the world doing dangerous things, having fun and making good money. he almost never left Gunther behind, never left his best friend, though they'd become more then friends over the years. they'd started dating, but no one knew, since Kick wasn't all that open about his sexuality. Gunther didn't mind though, as long as Kick didn't flirt with any girls. Kick respected Gunthers request and ignored everyone who hit on him, they only wanted him because he was famous anyway. Gunther looked up as Kick came in their apartment. Kick had just gotten back form a 6 month tour, one that Gunther couldn't go on because his family needed him, and was exhausted. he'd flown in a few hours ago and his parents had picked him up to hang out at their house with his siblings and such. Kick had ended up calling a taxi to get home to Gunther because they wouldn't take him home.  
"hey Kick." Gunther smiled. Kick muttered and flopped onto the couch, curling up. Gunther frowned.  
"hey come on. I've been waiting 6 months for you to come home." Gunther pouted.  
"couch was closer then you." Kick muttered tiredly. Gunther laughed and walked over to Kick, scooping him up. Gunther was a semi-thin six and a half foot tall man now, while Kick was a thin five foot four man. both had built up some muscle over the years, so it was no problem for Gunther to scoop him up and hug him tightly.  
"I missed you." Gunther says. Kick gave a tired smile and hugged his neck.  
"missed you too." Kick muttered softly, yawning.  
"did you eat?" Gunther ask.  
"not since I got off the plane." Kick muttered.  
"we'll I'm making some pork chops." Gunther said. "hungry?" Gunther ask.  
"starving. I haven't eaten anything but take out pizza in six months." Kick said. Gunther smiled.  
"I'm making a full out dinner. you go a head and get a shower okay?" Gunther ask.  
"I can't stand. I'm too tired." Kick said cuddling to him. Gunther rolled his eye's.  
"you know if I waste time helping you in the shower we'll have to order out right?" Gunther ask.  
"can we have Chinese?" Kick replied. Gunther laughed and turned off the stove.  
"sure." Gunther chuckled. "you smell awful." Gunther added.  
"it's what happens when you travel the world and get so tired you forget to shower so you use shower in a can." Kick replied. Gunther carried Kick into the bathroom, tossing his helmet onto their shared bed. he helped him shower, then dressed him some shorts and a t-shirt, then carried him to the living room.  
"you're getting a little heavy." Gunther teased.  
"don't know how. I practically starved the whole trip cause you weren't around to make me eat." Kick said.  
"Kick! I've warned you about not eating." Gunther glared. Kick shrugged muttering softly.  
"I need a power nap." Kick muttered.  
"then sleep, I'll get the food ordered and wake you when it gets here." Gunther said, laying Kick on the couch. Kick grabbed onto Gunthers leg and held tightly.  
"lay here." Kick said. Gunther smiled and moved Kick to lay with him. they cuddled together happily. Gunther called in some take out and waited for it to come. he played with Kicks drying hair. his hair was short, brown, and curly, and Gunther loved to play with it. it was always so soft and with Kick asleep, he could do what he pleased. he'd missed Kick more the he could ever explain. he'd wanted to go with him so bad, but his parents had needed him. Kick had come back in one piece though and Gunther was happy about that. he got up carefully when he heard a knock. he paid for the food, then shook Kick.  
"Kick, foods here." Gunther said. Kick muttered in his sleep, curling up. Gunther watched him and shook his head. Kick probably wasn't going to wake up for a while. Gunther sat beside him to eat, turning the tv on. Kick, of course, didn't wake. he was exhausted after the six month, 12 city tour. once he smelled the food though, he sat up and snatched the cheese wonton from Gunthers hand. Gunther chuckled softly and grabbed himself another. he reached over and ruffled Kicks hair gently, surprised when Kick didn't push his hand away.  
"you know, we haven't spent that much time apart before. not even as kids." Kick said, looking at Gunther, who thought a moment.  
"huh, I guess you're right. we haven't." Gunther said after a few minutes. they while they watched tv and cuddled.  
"you're coming with next time. no matter what. I didn't like that." Kick said. Kick would never admit it, but he always felt better having Gunther around. though he could take care of himself, Gunther was his personal bodyguard when he went on tours, not to mention that after a long pain filled day, it was nice to cuddle up to his boyfriend and sleep. they laid back once the food was gone and cuddled together.  
"you know I wanted to go with you right?" Gunther ask.  
"then why'd you stay?" Kick ask.  
"my mom needed my help for something. I kept trying to get a ticket to fly out and meet you on the tour, but it didn't work like I'd hoped." Gunther replied.  
"nearly broke my back." Kick muttered.  
"doing what?" Gunther ask.  
"a stunt." Kick replied.  
"well I knew that." Gunther glared.  
"some stupid fan got in the way. he ruined everything and nearly got killed doing it just for my board." Kick glared.  
"did you give it to him?" Gunther ask.  
"no but I gave him a free trip to jail." Kick replied. Gunther nodded. "I'm kinda glad you weren't there for that one. wouldn't want you to see me die." Kick muttered. Gunther looked over.  
"don't say that. you wouldn't have died, people break their backs and live to talk about it all the time." Gunther said.  
"yeah but one of these day's-" Kick started.  
"no Kick." Gunther said firmly. Kick looked at him slightly shocked.  
"okay. I'll stop." Kick replied. they cuddled together. Kick, lost in thought for a while. "Gunther I'm sorry." Kick said. Gunther looked at him confused.  
"sorry?" Gunther ask.  
"yeah." Kick replied.  
"for what?" Gunther ask.  
"earlier. I should've been more careful about what I said. I'm sorry." Kick said.  
"no Kick. I know it's a possibility that you're gonna die in those stunts, I just, don't wan to face it." Gunther sighed. Kick reached over and hugged his side.  
"I know." Kick said. "and I ovoid it normally. I just, I'm just a little too tired to think clearly." Kick added.  
"why don't you sleep then?" Gunther ask.  
"because I want to stay with you." Kick muttered softly.  
"well you don't have to go to bed, you can stay here with me." Gunther said. "besides, you have bags under your eyes." Gunther said. Kick nodded and cuddled to Gunther, curling up. "sleep tight Kick." Gunther smiled, holding him.


	2. Kick gets hurt

"Mellowbrook! are you ready for the one, the only, the greatest suburban dare devil of all time, Kick Buttowski!" the announcer shouted. Kick appeared on stage in a puff of smoke.  
"hello Mellowbrook!" Kick shouted. the crowd went nuts. "now I don't usually make a big deal out of where I tour too, but I had to specifically book a show here for the best place in the world, my home town!" Kick said the crowd quiet listening to him. "23 years I've been doing this now and it's the best thing in the world, but you know doing all these tours would be impossible without my manager and best friend since childhood, Gunther!" Kick said. Gunther walked out with a microphone.  
"you know, they can't hear anything but you right?" Gunther ask.  
"my show, it's supposed to be all about me." Kick smirked. Gunther rolled his eye's.  
"two weeks in Ireland, two weeks in Turkey, three weeks in Sweden, two in Russia, two in Australia, and so many other places. 1 year we've been on tour. thats pretty amazing." Gunther said.  
"really amazing. I was 22 yesterday, sleeping in my bed in my apartment, woke up this morning 23 and on a flight back home." Kick chuckled. Gunther rolled his eye's again. "but it's great to be back in Mellowbrook to do my last stunt of the tour. before I do my stunt, I'd like to address something. as a kid I was pushed around and bullied because of my stunts and my height. it didn't bother me about my stunts, but for those of you who picked on my height, guess what bitches, I'm nearly six foot and tower over most of you." Kick smirked. "but I'm not here to brag. as a kid people thought my stunts were stupid, childish, and cute, cause I was a kid." Kick said.  
"get on with it." Gunther said. Kick huffed.  
"anyway, the point is, my stunts get pretty dangerous, I almost died in Ireland when someone jumped into the stunt ring. I tried to dodge them and nearly got myself killed. so before I start I just want to say, stay in your seats. stay out of the danger area. I am a professional. I've been doing this all my life. I know what I'm doing and how to do it. okay? so just stay out of the way." Kick said. he waived Gunther off stage, his motorcycle appearing in the middle of the stage. Kick walked over to it.  
"be careful Kick." Gunther whispered. Kick gave him a thumbs up and his usual smug smirk. he hopped on and started it up. his back tire spun like crazy as he counted down in his head. he reached one and took off. Gunther bit his lip watching. he was a little nervous about this stunt. they had a specially built ramp that attatched to a 100 story tall tower, Kick would use it to get started, then drive all the way up the tower. once at the top Kick would jump off the bike, skateboard down the building, do a few flips and land back on the motorcycle. Kick was ready, his adrenaline was pumping more then before. half way up the building, his motorcycle choked.  
"what?"Kick muttered, trying repeatedly to start the bike up again as he quickly rolled back down. "shit! shit! shit shit shiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt!" Kick shouted as he feel. the bike no longer on the side of the building.  
"Kick!" Gunther shouted. Kick continued to try and save his stunt but the motorcycle refused to start, not even making a sound. Kick looked down, realizing that there was nothing he could do he was going to die. suddenly the bike slammed him into the tower and he let go of it. the crowd was screaming in horror, panicing. Gunther ran out towards the tower, dodging the motorcycle as he did so. "Kick!" Gunther shouted. Kick couldn't hear him, having been knocked out when he was slammed into the tower. Gunther waited until Kick was close enough, then put his arms out, catching him quickly. he layd him down gently as the paramedics ran over. Gunther took his helmet off and sat it down. there was a dent in the side of it, but that could be fixed. there was a gash in the side of Kicks head though and it was gushing blood. "Kick! Kick! wake up!" Gunther shouted shaking him. the paramedics pushed him away though, loading Kick up in the ambulance. Gunther stood, grabbing Kicks helmet. "I want cops here now. that bike didn't cut out for no reason. I want answers!" Gunther shouted. one of the stage hands nodded and Gunther went off after the ambulance.  
*the hospital*  
Kick groaned softly. he knew right away where he was, he'd been in this hospital so many times, but he wasn't sure what happened. he looked down, there was a hand holding his. it was Gunthers of course, his boyfriend was always worried when he ended up in the hospital.  
"Gunther." Kick muttered. his head was cloudy and he was dizzy, but he wanted to know what happened. he reached over and yelped, realizing he couldn't move one of his arms. he looked down it was broken. he took his hand from Gunthers and shook his arm. "Gunther. wake up." Kick said. Gunther slowly opened his eyes and yawned softly.  
"Kick? hey you're awake." Gunther smiled.  
"Gunther what happened?" Kick ask.  
"Gordie found out you were back, sabotaged your as a welcome home present." Gunther replied.  
"my head hurts." Kick muttered. Gunther showed him his helmet.  
"you hurt your head really bad." Gunther replied. Kick nodded slightly.  
"that 50 story fall and only broke my arm?" Kick ask.  
"you broke it when the motorcycle slammed you against the tower. thats how you hurt your head too." Gunther said. "but you didn't really think I'd let you slam into the ground did you?" Gunther ask. it was then Kick noticed the sling on Gunthers arm.  
"you... you caught me?" Kick ask confused. Gunther nodded. "but why?" Kick ask.  
"because I had to. I love you too much. that fall would've killed you." Gunther replied.  
"my back hurts." Kick muttered.  
"stop it Kick." Gunther laughed. "I know, you're in a lot of pain." Gunther chuckled. "hey camera crews are here. they wanna see you." Gunther added.  
"let them in." Kick said. Gunther nodded letting them in. Kick winced at the flashing light.  
"easy on the flash." Gunther growled. Gunther was his personal bodyguard and Kick was grateful.  
" , can you tell us what happened yesterday?" a reporter ask.  
"an asshole sabotaged my bike. could've killed me, but Gunther saved me." Kick replied. the reporters continued to ask questions for a bit. "Gunth, headache." Kick muttered.  
"alright everyone out, he needs time to recover." Gunther said. the reports weren't happy but they did leave. "alright you okay?" Gunther asks.  
"yeah just hurts." Kick muttered, holding his head. "just pain." Kick said.  
"I know it's 'just pain' but I worry about you." Gunther replied.  
"I know." Kick chuckled. "guess it's time for another new helmet." Kick muttered. Gunther nodded. "alright. I want to go home. it's been a year since we've been home." Kick said. Gunther nodded and helped him up.  
"alright, lets get you home then." Gunther smiled. Kick let Gunther hold his helmet, knowing his hair was covered by bandages. he hated his hair, didn't want anyone to see it. Gunther was special though, he loved Gunther with all his heart. Gunther helped Kick outside, Kick covered his eye's quickly at the sun. it was cold outside, so Gunther had a hoodie on, that of which he quickly took off and put it on Kick, pulling the hood up over his face. "is that any better?" Gunther asks. Kick blushed darkly, though no one could see it. little things that Gunther did for him just made him blush furiously, just because Gunther did it without a second thought. Gunther always got a kick out of seeing his boyfriend blush, ever since they were kids. Kick didn't show much emotion but when he did, Gunther was always super happy. he liked Kicks showing emotion, especially when he blushed. his cheeks would turn red, his ears would radiate heat and turn pink, his neck would slowly turn pinkish, and he would get awkward. if Gunther got him good enough, he'd stutter and become slightly shy. he loved it!  
"uh, yeah, thanks Gunther." Kick replied. Gunther smiled at him, knowing Kicks cheeks were bright red. "I fucking hate you." Kick muttered softly. Gunther laughed and smiled.  
"I love to make you blush." Gunther smiled. "its fun. cause you get all awkward and distance yourself from me but you can never really do that." Gunther added.  
"you sadistic bastard." Kick grunted.  
"not sadistic. its adorable." Gunther laughed. Kick snapped his head up the glare at Gunther, his cheeks turning redder by the second.  
"I am not!" Kick hissed. Gunther laughed.  
"you are though." Gunther giggled. Kick was getting flustered and angry.  
"I. AM. NOT." Kick hissed. Gunther covered his mouth.  
"shhhh! Kick you're gonna draw attention to yourself." Gunther smirked. Kick ducked his head down, hiding in Gunthers hood as he opened the door. Kick went in quickly, taking the hood off. he turned and glared at Gunther. Gunther simply grinned at him.  
"I hate you." Kick glares.  
"I love you too Kick." Gunther smiled, kissing Kicks nose. Kick grunted at him, glaring.  
"don't do that. you now I hate that Gunther." Kick glared.  
"I know if makes you feel small. it's adorable." Gunther smiled.  
"Gunther, I'm going to punch you if you don't stop." Kick said.  
"awe but Kick why? I love you!" Gunther pouted. Kick glared at him. he looked away quickly when Gunther pouted at him.  
"no." Kick glared.  
"but I love you." Gunther said softly.  
"fine. I love you too." Kick murmured, hugging him. Gunther grinned and hugged him tightly. Kick sighed rolling his eye's.  
"admit it. you like being smaller then me." Gunther grinned, picking him up and hugging him tightly.  
"ah! Gunther stop!" Kick shouted. Gunther put him down.  
"Kick! are you okay?" Gunther ask quickly. Kick held his head moaning in pain. "your heads bleeding again." Gunther muttered, watching the bandages on his head turn red. he scooped Kick up and carried him to their bedroom quickly. he sat Kick on the bed and went into the bathroom. he came back and re-bandaged Kicks head.  
"you love me then you hurt me. make up your mind Gunther." Kick said. Gunther hugged him tightly careful not to hurt him  
"Kick I'm sorry. I swear. I didn't mean to hurt you I promise." Gunther said. Kick shook his head and hugged back.  
"hey it's alright. I was only teasing Gunther." Kick replied hugging him gently.  
"I hurt you, Kick, I'm sorry." Gunther said. Kick shakes his head again.  
"Gunther it was an accident. I know you. you get a little too excited sometimes and can't control yourself. it's alright Gunther. you wouldn't hurt a fly on purpose. it's okay." Kick soothed. Gunther put him down, kissing his head.  
"I really didn't mean to hurt you." Gunther said.  
"I know." Kick said.  
"what should we do now?" Gunther ask.  
"I know its not really my style but, how about a movie and some popcorn, cuddling on the couch. sounds nice to me." Kick said. Gunthers face lit up.  
"I'll get the popcorn and movies!" Gunther shouted running out of the room. Kick chuckled softly, going to the bathroom. he went and washed the blood off his face, then headed to the living room. he sat on the couch and whinced. Gunther brought him the popcorn and put in the first movie he found. Kick smiled slightly and cuddled up to his side. Gunther was right, he did like being smaller it was easier to curl up against Gunthers side. honestly, he didn't want any popcorn, he just wanted to cuddle and watch the movie. that was fine with Gunther too. they watched the movie and cuddled the rest of the night.


	3. Kicks parents find out

Kick yawned softly as he woke up. he and Gunther had a long night last night. they'd come home from Britain doing a two week stunt trip and both were exhausted, but Kicks parents were coming over today. he looked at Gunther, who was still asleep, and smiled. he got up and headed for he bathroom, ready to shower. he wore normal clothes around the house when it was just him and Gunther, he didn't even wear his helmet. he showered quickly, then got dressed in some normal clothes, pulling his helmet on. he went over and layd beside Gunther, watching him. he reached over and shook him after a bit. Gunther yawned softly waking up.  
"Kick?" Gunther ask.  
"hi. go shower okay? my parents will be here soon." Kick said.  
"you showered already?" Gunther ask softly. Kick nodded. Gunther nodded and got up, showering. he came back in a pair of boxers and layd back down beside Kick again, pulling him close. "are you wearing shorts?" Gunther ask.  
"yeah. they feel nice. it's hot today." Kick replied. Gunther nuzzled his face into Kicks neck. Kick shivered slightly. "don't do that." Kick muttered.  
"oh? why not?" Gunther ask.  
"you know damn well why." Kick hissed. Gunther smirked.  
"is it because your, ticklish?" Gunther smirked, reaching over. Kick grabbed his hand before he could touch him.  
"you know Gunther, if you want to do that, you'll have to catch me first." Kick smirked. a quick kiss to distract Gunther, then he rolled off the bed and took off. Gunther layd there a moment then realized what had just happened. he thought for a second, yeah their appartment was big enough for a quick game. Gunther jumped off the bed and ran after Kick. the problem was, Kick was tiny and quiet, he could be hiding anywhere. Kick chuckled quietly, he made sure to check the window, waiting for his parents. he didn't want them to come in and see him playing around with his boyfriend, especially since they didn't know he was gay. Kick yelpped as he was suddenly grabbed by the waist. "wh-what? hey! put me down!" Kick shouted. Gunther smirked and shook his head.  
"no way! you said I had to catch you. I caught you. now what to do with you." Gunther muttered. Kick squirmed trying to get free, a smirk on his face.  
"Gunther let go." Kick said.  
"no I don't think I want to." Gunther smiled. Kick struggled.  
"Gunther, let go! I'll pinch you, you know I will." Kick glared. Gunther let go with one arm, pinned both of Kicks arms with it, then moved his other arm to hold them in both arms. "Gunther." Kicked whined struggling. he froze. "Gunther my parents! remember they're coming over soon." Kick reminded him.  
"I know." Gunther smirked flopping down on their bed. Kick grunted as Gunther pulled him closer to his chest. he couldn't even see Gunther, his back was to his chest, he couldn't even know if the tickle attack was coming or not. suddenly he felt fingers ghost up his side.  
"Gunther, no!" Kick warned struggling. Gunther didn't listen though, tickling him mercilessly. Kick tried to hold his laughter back biting his lip as he struggled. he wiggled more and more, finally bursting into laughter as he was held down. "G-G-Gunther st-stop it!" Kick laughed squirming. Gunther laughed as well, it was always fun when Kick couldn't get the upper hand. there was a knock and Gunther stopped. Kick let the rest of his laughter cut off and glared at Gunther, rolling off the bed. Gunther smiled at him. "I hate you." Kick muttered dusting himself off. his cheeks were bright red again both from embarrassment and the laughter. he hissed at Gunther.  
"you better get over it quickly, your parents are here." Gunther smirked. Kick glared at him headed for the door. he opened the door, his mom, dad, and sister walked in.  
"Clarence why is your face all red?" Honey ask.  
"me and Gunther just got back from a run through of a stunt." Kick replied. Honey nodded hugging him.  
"it's good to see you again." Honey smiled.  
"mom. it's been two weeks, not two years. calm down." Kick said, pushing away from her. Harry smiled ruffling Kicks hair.  
"your hairs all wet." Harry said, wiping his hand off.  
"yeah. I shower occasionally dad." Kick replied. Harry rolled his eye's.  
"when are you going to get a two bedroom apartment for Gunther to have a bed too?" Honey ask.  
"we're not. we rotate between who gets couch and who gets bed." Kick replied. he refused to tell his parents he was gay. Brianna was the only one who knew. she only knew because she'd stayed over one night and Gunther had let it slip. she was older now though and simply smiled at the two, promising not to tell. she had teased Kick, saying she knew it would happen, but was nice about it in the end. Kick was still afraid to tell his parents or Brad, he'd never tell Brad if he had the choice. he wasn't planning on telling his parents either. neither of them wanted their parents to know. Gunther came into the living room.  
"hi!" Gunther waived. Honey hugged him tightly.  
"its so good you're both back." Honey smiled. Gunther smiled hugging her back. he let go and she raised an eye brow. "whats that mark on your neck?" Honey ask.  
"I got hit on one of Kicks stunts. just a bruise." Gunther replied. that was a lie. he and Kick had a hickie fight the other day. some how Gunther ended up with one on his neck.  
"hey Gunther why don't you put some real clothes on, since my parents are here." Kick said. Gunther looked down and realized he was still just in his boxers. he turned and went back to the bedroom quickly.  
"does he always do that?" Honey ask.  
"we're boys mom, we both walk around in our boxers. it's not the worst thing we've ever done." Kick shrugged. Honey frowned.  
"oh yeah?" Honey said. "then what is?" Honey ask.  
"nothing." Kick replied. "nothing you'd be interested in anyway." Kick added. Honey looked at him then looked around. this was only the third time Kick had let them visit.  
"so what are you going to do when you or Gunther gets a girlfriend?" Harry ask.  
"it's not going to happen." Kick replied.  
"I know you're busy with your stunts and things, but you're going to have to find someone some day." Harry said.  
"yes and I want grand kids." Honey giggled.  
"neither of those are ever going to happen." Kick chuckled.  
"no grandkids? no girlfriend? no wife?" Honey ask.  
"nope." Kick replied.  
"well why not?" Honey ask frustrated.  
"because he's gay." Brianna said. "oh my god. he's gay! now back off!" Brianna huffed.  
"Brianna!" Kick shouted. Brianna seemed to realize what she'd just said and covered her mouth.  
"oops." Brianna muttered.  
"I can't trust you with anything can I?!" Kick shouted.  
"Kick I'm sorry." Brianna said softly.  
"Clarence, you're gay?" Honey ask. Kick got silent. Gunther stayed in the bedroom, this was probably best if he didn't go out there. Kick turned and stormed off, grabbing his skate board. he pushed past Brianna.  
"Kick wait I'm sorry. I didn't tell her who your boyfriend was though." Brianna said.  
"boyfriend?" Harry ask shocked.  
"you just can't keep your big fucking mouth shut can you!?" Kick shouted, leaving the building. he jumped on his skate board and took off.  
"Brianna who is his boyfriend?" Honey demanded.  
"I-I can't he already hates me." Brianna replied.  
"who is his boyfriend?" Honey demanded again.  
"you guys should leave." Gunther said, pulling on his shoes.  
"Gunther who is his boyfriend and doesn't he have a problem with him living with you?" Honey ask.  
"he would if it wasn't Gunther." Brianna said quietly.  
"Brianna!" Gunther shouted. he shoved them out, grabbing his cell phone. he locked the door stuffing his keys into his pocket. he needed to find Kick and fast before he got hurt or did something stupid. he hopped on his bike and headed out to look for Kick. Kicks family stared after him.  
"Brianna how long have you known?" Honey ask.  
"almost three years." Brianna replied. "they've been together since they were fifteen. I wanted to tell you but he wouldn't let me. I never meant for it to slip out like that." Brianna sighed. "they're going to hate me now." Brianna sighed.  
"my babys gay." Honey said softly.  
"first off, he's 23, not a baby. second, I'm the youngest. third, are you really that stupid? I knew all alone he and Gunther would end up together. I mean seriously, they spent all their time together as kids." Brianna said. Gunther tore down the side walk, he really needed to find Kick. he wasn't really open about his sexuality and now his parents knew bcause of his little sister, Kick could hurt himself or someone else. he raced around thinking, where would Kick go?  
"Food 'n' Fix." Gunther muttered, he turned and went back the other way. he pulled up and ran inside. "Wade, has Kick been here?" Gunther ask.  
"I haven't seen Danger Dude in weeks, Wingman." Wade replied.  
"thanks Wade." Gunther muttered getting back on his bike. "The Gully." Gunther said.  
*a little while later*  
he'd check all their hide outs, but didn't find Kick he sighed, knowing Kick would eventually return home. he walked in and was shocked to find Kicks skateboard on the floor. his keys were thrown askew on the counter. his shoe's tossed on the floor without a care. his helmet on the couch. but where was Kick? he sat his stuff down, checking the couch to make sure he hadn't missed him. he walked to the bedroom, Kick was face down on the bed. his breathing was even, at this hour he was probably already asleep. Gunther relaxed slightly, going to lay beside him. he closed his eyes.  
"they're homophobic, you know that?" Kick ask. Gunther jumped slightly, turning his head to look at Kick.  
"holy cow, I thought you were asleep." Gunther chuckled, pulling Kick closer.  
"you know they're going to hate both of us right? not that I mind, they've never really been parents to me, but they'll tell the whole family. the family will tell their friends. friends will tell friends. my career will be ruined. my family will hate us. I'll probably never see my sister again. I never wante this to come out." Kick muttered. Gunther squeezed him in a hug.  
"I know. neither did I, but we both knew the risks of Brianna knowing." Gunther said.  
"she wouldn't have if you'd have kept your mouth shut." Kick replied.  
"you said you forgave me... have you been, angry at me all this time?" Gunther ask. Kick sighed.  
"no. I'm just angry at Brianna and I want someone to blame. you just happened to be there." Kick replied. Gunther nodded.  
"its okay Kick. you don't need them. like you said, they weren't good parents to you." Gunther said. Kick grunted, not facing him. "just get some sleep okay? I'm sure everything will be okay." Gunther added. Kick sighed and nodded, cuddling up to him. together they fell asleep, hoping everything was going to be okay.


	4. Kick keeps Gunther safe

their little apartment was kind of full. Kicks parents and siblings were in the living room.  
"so where is the dillweed?" Brad ask.  
"well he just texted me he's about five minutes away, his plane was late." Gunther replied, walking over to the door.  
"two week tour without his manager/ bodyguard. must've been hard." Brianna said. Brad was the only one in the room that didn't know Kick was gay, Kick had fought like hell to make that happen, so Brianna didn't need to add that it was probably hard for Kick to go without Gunther for other reasons.  
"yeah it usually is, but he said because where he was going, he wanted me to stay here. it was nice to have two weeks at home though." Gunther laughed, leaning against the door frame.  
"why are you waiting by the door?" Brad ask.  
"you'll see. he just spent two weeks across the country doing exhausting stunts, spent three extra hours in an airport, ten hour plane ride, and an hour taxi ride. he's not going to make it far. he never does." Gunther explained. the door swung open, Kick tossed his bags on the floor and fell forward. Gunther quickly caught him. "he used to do this and just sleep on the floor, in front of the door for about eight hours. I had to put an end to that when he was passed out there and I needed to go get some dinner." Gunther continued to explain as he took Kick to the bedroom. he was limp in Gunthers arms, snoring. Gunter layd him down and headed back to Kicks family. "I'm sorry you guys came here and all he's going to do is sleep for a few hours." Gunther chuckled.  
"so why didn't you go to the airport and pick him up?" Brad ask boredly.  
"because Kick would kill me if I left you guys at the house waiting for us." Gunther replied.  
"I'm leaving mom. I'm bored as hell." Brad said getting up. he left, taking off in his car.  
"so he didn't want you to go with him?" Brianna ask.  
"he was going to a 'dangerous' place and didn't want me to go. honestly, I didn't want to go. I just wanted to sit at home and hang out. not in a hotel room. not on a plane. not standing on a stage hoping he doesn't break his neck." Gunther laughed. they paused hearing a groan. "thats new, he usually doesn't make a sound. hold on." Gunther said heading back into the bedroom quickly. Kick was up struggling to change clothes, out of his stunt suit. "Kick? man I thought you were out like a light, do you need any help?" Gunther ask. Kick didn't appear to hear him, changing his clothes. Gunther shook his head, taking Kicks helmet and putting it aside, then laying him back down on the bed. he headed back out.  
"is he okay?" Honey ask.  
"he was changing clothes." Gunther replied sounding confused. "he usually goes right to sleep. not sure why he was up." Gunther added. Brianna looked up and screamed. Gunther turned around. Kick was standing behind him with some kind of knife.  
"Kick what the hell man!?" Brianna shouted.  
"he's sleep walking. of course." Gunther muttered to himself, grabbing the knife from Kick with no struggled.  
"he's what?" Harry ask.  
"he still does that? I thought it stopped years ago." Honey replied.  
"it stopped for the most part, but sometimes he still does it." Gunther replied. "alright Kick. come on." Gunther muttered. "and if you bite me again you're sleeping outside." Gunther added.  
"he's bitten you?" Brianna ask confused.  
"yeah couple weeks ago he slept walked into the living room, so I put him back in the bedrooma nd he bit the shit out of my arm." Gunther replied, rolling up his sleeve to show her. he moved quickly, wrapping his arms around Kick in a way to keep his arms pinned. immediately, Kick started struggling. Gunther carried him back to the bedroom, blocking the windows, locking the bathroom and closet doors, then closed the bedroom door, locking it as well.  
"what do you usually do to him?" Brianna ask.  
"well I block the windows, lock the bathroom and closet doors, we don't keep anything breakable in the room just in case this does happen, and then I lock him in the bedroom." Gunther shrugged.  
"you lock him in?" Honey ask horrified.  
"its the safest place for him. he'll either get hurt or hurt someone if I don't." Gunther replied. "you guys should go. I don't want you get hurt." Gunther said. they nodded and hesitantly left. Gunther went back to the bedroom slowly, he unlocked it and walked in. Kick was curled up on the bed asleep. Gunther walked over to him and lay'd on the bed, pulling him to his chest. Kick hugged his arm purring like always.  
"Gunther." Kick muttered tiredly.  
"you tried to stab me." Gunther said.  
"sorry." Kick muttered.  
"how are you not passed out?" Gunther ask.  
"was waiting for you." Kick replied. Gunther smiled and held him.  
"well I'm here now." Gunther teased.  
"mmhmmm." Kick muttered. Gunther held him tightly.  
"I missed you Kick." Gunther said softly, kissing his cheek. he saw a small smile appear on Kicks face through his exhaustion.  
"I missed you too Gunther." Kick muttered. "now shut up. I'm tired." Kick added. Gunther laughed softly, holding him tightly.  
"so why didn't you want me to go with you?" Gunther ask. Kick cuddled closer.  
"I got mugged their once. I know you can handle yourself, but I didn't want you in danger." Kick replied.  
"I'm in danger everytime I'm on stage while you do a stunt." Gunther replied. Kick shook his head slightly.  
"no. you're completely safe. you think you have all the control, but really when you leave, I make them set everything up so you'll be the safest person there. you know how they always make you stand in a certain spot?" Kick ask tired.  
"yeah of course." Gunther replied.  
"it's because the spot has been set up as the safest place in that area." Kick explained. Gunther seemed shocked.  
"really?" Gunther ask. Kick nodded.  
"you don't see it, but there's a five foot by five foot fire proof, explosion proof, shatter proof, bulletproof, water proof, acid proof box all the way around you. when I get hurt or something, they disable it so you can get out without knowing its there." Kick muttered. Gunther was really shocked.  
"you really keep me that safe?" Gunther ask. Kick nodded.  
"that suit they have you put on, it's also fire proof and bullet proof." Kick muttered. Gunther smiled, Kick was falling asleep.  
"get some rest Kick." Gunther said softly. Kick curled up, cuddling closer to him.  
"I love you Gunther." Kick murmured. Gunther smiled, squeezing him gently.  
"I love you too Kick, now go to sleep, you're grumpy." Gunther teased. Kick gave a small smile and cuddled up to him, hugging his chest. Gunther smiled and nuzzled him gently, kissing his hair. he smiled at Kick, it was way too early for him to sleep, only about 1 in the after noon. so he watched Kick sleep, playing gently with his hair. Kick curled close, enjoying the rest he hadn't had in two weeks.  
*a few hours later*  
Gunther finally gave in and took a nap, holding onto Kick. he only napped for about thirty minutes when Kick woke up, pushing away from him to stretch. Gunther opened his eye's and smiled.  
"man I just got to sleep." Gunther laughed. Kick sat up and looked around.  
"did I sleep walk?" Kick ask. Gunther nodded.  
"yeah. tried to stab me with a knife." Gunther chuckled softly. Kick nods slightly and looked at Gunther. "what?" Gunther ask.  
"what would I have to do to convince you to make me something to eat?" Kick ask. Gunther chuckled softly, kissing his head.  
"all you have to do is ask Kick." Gunther chuckled, getting up. Kick smiled at him and got up too.  
"thanks Gunther." Kick murmured, getting up to go to the bathroom. he unlocked the bathroom door. Gunther hummed and made Kick something to eat. honestly Kick was still exhausted, but he didn't want to spend all day sleeping, he knew Gunther had missed him. Kick pulled a can of cheetah chug out of the fridge and opened it.  
"its too early for that." Gunther said.  
"its like 7 at night Gunther." Kick replied.  
"and you just got up." Gunther said.  
"don't care." Kick replied, kissing his cheek. "you can have some if you want it." Kick said, offering him the can. Gunther took a sip of it.  
"thanks." Gunther smiled. Kick put the can down and hugged Gunthers side while he cooked. some times when Kick had to leave him behind, he'd come home and show more love then normal to him. Gunther was a cuddley person, Kick wasn't normally, but he had missed Gunther. Gunther kissed his head, wrapping his arm around him as he cooked.  
"for some reason those two weeks dragged even longer then normal. I missed you." Kick muttered.  
"I missed you too Kick." Gunther smiled. "hey did you really mean what you said earlier? at that stuff that goes into protecting me?" Gunther ask. Kick nodded.  
"yup. of course. I have to keep you safe." Kick smiled. Gunther nodded smiling.


End file.
